My Only Reason One shot
by Angylito
Summary: Edward decide irse, pero cuando está apunto de abordar el avión, algo le hace cambiar de opinión.


**Edward POV **

Cuando decidí irme, fue el momento más triste de mi vida. No podía creer lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Yo sabía que no podía dejarla. No amándola como lo hago. Fue entonces, cuando por cosas del destino, en el aeropuerto vi a una pareja que se despedía entre besos cargados de pasión y sollozos inconsolables. En la mente de ella pude ver tanto sufrimiento al tener dejar ir a su amado, que no quise siquiera pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo mi Bella con mi partida.

Yo creía estar haciendo lo correcto, no quería que nada malo le pasara a la única persona que ha logrado llenar de dicha mis días oscuros. Mis noches sin luna. Ella ahora era y sería por siempre mi universo. ¿Cómo me había permitido siquiera pensar en abandonarla?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Ni por un instante dudé, rompí los boletos de avión que me llevarían a Sudamérica y di la media vuelta para correr a sus brazos, quizás el dolor causado aún no era demasiado, y ella estaría dispuesta a perdonar mi desalmado plan. Sólo espero que me perdone, no podría ya vivir sin ella.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi familia, pues debían estar terminando de empacar las cosas de la casa para marcharse. ¿Pero qué he hecho?, había convencido a mi familia de dejarla sola también, un ruptura limpia… - Esas palabras necias me volvieron a la cabeza…

¿Cómo no pensé en que ellos también estarían sufriendo?, ¿Cómo todo el mundo accedía con tanta facilidad ante mis palabras?, ¿Porqué?. – Tomé mi rostro avergonzado entre mis manos, había estado dispuesto a lastimar a todos los que me amaban por mi simple cobardía, por mi maldita naturaleza egoísta.

Alice respondió con sorpresa el teléfono.

¿Edward?, ¿Eres tu hermano?.

Si - mi voz era apenas audible, incluso para alguien de nuestra especie.

¿Estás bien?... qué sucede… porqué te veo …

¿Regresar? –Respondí.

Exacto

No puedo Alice, me muero sin ella.

Losé, todo irá bien, tranquilo, aquí te esperaremos… ve por ella.

Antes de cortar el teléfono ya iba corriendo hasta su casa. Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al no encontrar a nadie. Intenté buscar los pensamientos de Charlie, pero los únicos que logré encontrar fueron los de un tipo desconocido, Sam Uley. Él estaba desesperado corriendo por el bosque, al parecer buscaba algo, o a alguien…

No! Qué he hecho… Porqué ella estaba perdida y sola en el bosque… Debía encontrarla pronto. Debí asegurarme de que llegara a su casa a salvo… Error tras error, eso es lo que estaba logrando con mi cobardía. Corrí hacia dónde la dejé por última vez. Su aroma me golpeó tan duro que me sentí aliviado… sólo había estado lejos de ella 6 horas pero cómo extrañé esta dulce fragancia. Seguí el rastro de ella, cuando noté lo mucho que se había internado en el bosque comencé a sentirme más culpable y ansioso por encontrarla. ¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué motivo tuvo para internarse tanto y más aun conociendo su torpeza?. De pronto, una briza me pegó de lleno en la nariz, era ella, podía escuchar sus latidos del corazón. Eran débiles… entre eso la escuchaba murmurar…

"_Se ha ido…" _

Esas palabras retumbaron por un instante en mi cabeza…

¡Diablos!. ¿Qué hice…?

Corrí y la vi. Ella estaba tendida en el musgo, empapada por completo, tenía la piel pálida y sus brazos fuertemente apretados contra sus costillas. Se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver el resultado de mi egoísmo. Ya jamás volvería a dejarla… No puedo soportar saber en las condiciones que ella quedaría otra vez.

Bella mi amor, aquí estoy… no sigas sufriendo…

Sus sollozos cesaron abruptamente, cerró los ojos y dijo.

"_Mis recuerdos no le hacen juicio a la perfección de tu voz mi ángel… pero aún así… quiero creer que eres real"._

Lo soy, contesté… Bella abre tus ojos.

Caminé hacia ella y la recosté sobre mis rodillas, sentir el calor de su cuerpo era la sensación más exquisita, acaricié lentamente su rostro, intenté inclinarme para besarla, pero ella opuso resistencia.

"_No sigas… ¡maldita imaginación no sigas!"_

BELLA! Soy yo, he vuelto, mírame… no pude irme… te mentí… Si eres buena para mí. Te necesito… no puedo vivir lejos de ti… yo … TE AMO

Ella al fin abrió sus ojos… me miró con incredulidad por largo rato. Hasta que se decidió a tocarme, posó una de sus manos en mi rostro.

"_De verdad eres tu…"_

Me abrazó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora su llanto era de felicidad.

Bella, espero que me perdones, si tu quieres que me vaya, lo haré… yo entiendo todo el dolor que te he causado. Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme.

"_¿Qué acaso estás loco?, acaso no vez que sin ti estoy perdida, que sin ti yo me muero… Por favor… no vuelvas a dejarme"._

Nunca más te volveré a dejar, elegí vivir a tu lado, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que rescatarte de mi hermano, sin importar cuántos vampiros más vengan por ti, siempre estaré para protegerte. No volverás a sentir dolor mi vida.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi todo claro, todo esto pudo evitarse con una sola cosa. Algo que ella quería. Algo que nos mantendría unidos por la eternidad. Entonces pareció como si ella me leyera la mente.

"_Transfórmame y así me tendrás por siempre. Por favor hazlo"._

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para tomar mi decisión. Tomé su cuello entre mis manos, lo besé hasta subir para alcanzar sus labios y le dije al oído.

Cuando terminemos el instituto te llevaré conmigo. En cuestión de meses serás mía, solo mía para toda la eternidad. Lo prometo mi cielo.

La cargué sobre mis brazos y la llevé hasta donde estaban sus amigos y Charlie.

Luego de inventar una buena excusa a lo sucedido. Y de que Charlie por fin se durmiera, entré por su ventana como todas las noches para vigilar sus sueños. Pero ella estaba despierta aún, caminé para besar su frente como siempre.

Edward… ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Hasta que tú así lo quieras.

Bella, tú eres mi única razón para estar vivo.

Me abrazó y a los pocos minutos se durmió plácidamente. Mientras que yo daba gracias a Dios por haber encontrado a esa pareja en el aeropuerto. Sin ellos ahora estaría sufriendo desconsoladamente y mi Bella podría haber cometido un error peor aún.

Me quedo contigo… - Ella sonrió y me abrazó con más fuerza.


End file.
